


Freezing

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: When Arya wakes up she notices that it snows and rushes outside, convinced she's immune to cold. Daenerys, her girlfriend, isn't so certain about that, but she has never seen snow before.





	Freezing

“It's snowing!” Arya rushed to her window and a smile spread across her face when she saw the bright white tapestry in front of her. “Come on! I want to be the first to set foot into it!” She reached for Daenerys’ hand and pulled the girl along down the stairs. 

“Dressed like this?” Daenerys raised her eyebrows and freed her hand from Arya’s strong hold. “You will freeze to death!” 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Of course not.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, forgetting for a moment that the Targaryen girl had never seen snow before, had never dealt with the extreme Winter cold before and had every right to be worried about Arya’s well being. “I’m a Stark. We don’t freeze.” She shrugged her shoulders and threw the door towards the garden open. 

A shiver rolled down her spine when her bare feet touched the cold snow, but it was a shiver of the good and pleasant kind. Quickly she bent down and filled her hand with snowflakes to watch them melt in her palms. “Father used to love cold winters and layers of snow covering our garden.” She whispered and thought about the pictures in her baby album, showing her with her parents and elder siblings next to a snowman even bigger than she had been at the time.

“I think you’re asking for a cold.” Daenerys unexpectedly appeared behind Arya and when Arya turned around she saw how ridiculous her girlfriend looked. Daenerys wore at least three sweaters and four pairs of socks. The sleeves of her sweaters were folded around her knuckles and her bright white hair was hidden under two hats in the most disgusting colours. 

Arya really tried not to laugh, but she lost the fight after not even a second. “There's no such thing as a cold.” She cocked her head. “It’s a stupid excuse for catching a nasty virus.”

“Actually…” Daenerys locked her glance with Arya’s and smiled an almost mocking smile. “It's called a cold, because walking around in the cold takes up so much energy that your immune system is weakened. And with a weaker immune system you’re more likely to catch that nasty virus.” She grabbed one of her hats and placed it on Arya’s head. 

Just as quickly Arya however grabbed it and took it off again. “I’m a Stark! I’m stronger than Winter!”

“You're a Stark, yes, but that doesn’t mean you can simply walk around in your thin nightclothes and on bare feet without being punished for it.”

“I can!” Arya stuck out her tongue and to prove her point she sat down on the ground and started the building of a snow man. 

She had no idea how much time had passed when the snow man was finally done. 

Just like once upon a time the snowman was bigger that Arya herself and he wore the ridiculous hat Daenerys had given her on his head. Little black stones formed his eyes and mouth and the buttons on his belly. For his nose she’d have to ask her mother for a carrot later. 

“See?” Arya turned around and smiled when she saw Daenerys with clattering teeth and her arms firmly wrapped around her. “I still don’t feel cold yet. I’m a true Stark.” She stepped back to admire her work once more.

“Is that why your toes are blue?” Daenerys pointed at Arya’s bare feet and Arya shrugged her shoulders when she saw that her toes were indeed a little blueish. 

And now Daenerys had mentioned it, maybe they also stung a little, just like her hands and ears. But of course, that was not something Arya would admit, not after all her bragging.

“The snowman needs a nose.” She headed for the door and entered the house again, but as soon as the warmth of her home met with her frozen skin a scream escaped Arya’s lips. 

Quickly Daenerys placed both her hands firmly on Arya’s shoulders and shook her. “What's wrong? What’s happening? Are you okay?” 

Arya wanted to nod, but she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming even more and even louder. “It will pass…” She hissed between her teeth and counted to ten, to a hundred, to a thousand.

Eventually the feeling she was burning faded. Her toes, blueish only fifteen minutes ago, were now bright red as if she had taken a way too hot bath. The condition of her fingers wasn’t much better and if she had not known that it was impossible, she would have though that her ears had fallen off too.

“Arya Stark!” Catelyn rushed into the kitchen and shook her head when she saw her daughter, soaked from head to toe and shivering. “How often do I need to tell you that you’re not immune for cold?”

Arya bent her head and she brushed Daenerys’ shoulder when she heard her laugh. “I didn’t die, did I?”

Catelyn raised her eyebrows. “No, but your fingers and toes could have died. Which means that you could have just singlehandedly ended your fencing career.”

Arya felt her cheeks heating up even more when she realised her mother had a point. 

“Now, the two of you, get upstairs and take a warm bath.” She winked. “I will give the poor snowman a nose and the rest of the day the two of you will spent on the couch watching Netflix under a few layers of blankets.”

“Excuse me, but I didn’t do anything wrong.” Daenerys spoke softly, but firmly. "I was very well dressed for the occasion.” She lifted her chin and straightened her back.

Catelyn however didn’t let the young girl intimidate her. “You're supposed to have a good influence on my daughter and you failed.”

“It's impossible to have any influence at all on your daughter.” Daenerys wrapped an arm around Arya’s shoulders and pecked Arya’s cheek. “That’s one of the many reasons why I’ve fallen in love with her.”

Catelyn curled her lips up into a smile. “Then you won’t mind keeping her company while she sits out her punishment either.”


End file.
